Deities
, the God of the Forge.]] Deities are a divine species of supernatural beings in the Kid Icarus series, acting as both protagonists and antagonists. While there does not appear to be a clear hierarchy among the gods, there are still notable differences in power and significance between them. __TOC__ Physical Appearance Many deities resemble normal human beings in their physical appearances, with the most prominent examples of this being Palutena and Viridi, while others only retain a humanoid shape, such as Hades and Pyrrhon. The only exception to this rule is Pandora, whose form appears to be a ball of fire—however, this is because she lost her physical form, which resembles a human like Palutena and Viridi do. However, even these humanoid forms are not their true forms, as deities only take on appearances that humans can comprehend.Palutena's Guidance Viridi: Angels can take many forms, just as goddesses can. Take Palutena for instance... Her current appearance is something humans can comprehend, but it's not her true form. Abilities They possess many supernatural powers far exceeding those of mortal beings. These include the ability to control the elements, immortality, telepathy, flight bestowal, teleportation, creature transformation, and image projection. Role The gods are responsible for many of the events throughout the series due to their conflicting interests and goals. This causes them to go to war with one another with little consideration over the damage they may cause, often resulting in casualties to those who get caught in the crossfire. While many gods bear ill feelings towards humanity or disregard them altogether, some gods appear benevolent toward them and are willing to protect them in exchange for respect. Notable Gods *Palutena: The Goddess of Light, Palutena rules over Skyworld and is responsible for the well-being of humanity. *Medusa: The Goddess of Darkness, Medusa resents humanity and seeks revenge on Palutena. *Hades: The Lord of the Underworld, Hades expands his army by converting souls into monsters. *Viridi: The Goddess of Nature, Viridi commands the Forces of Nature and views mankind to be her enemy. *Pandora: The Goddess of Calamity, Pandora is a commander of the Underworld Army. *Pyrrhon: The self-proclaimed Sun God, Pyrrhon has a strong sense of justice and possesses vast knowledge of the Aurum. *Thanatos: The God of Death, Thanatos is a commander of the Underworld Army. *Dyntos: The God of the Forge, Dyntos is capable of creating powerful weapons and replicas of enemies. *Poseidon: The God of the Sea, Poseidon prefers to remain a neutral party in the affairs of others. Other Gods *Zeus: A god with an unknown title, Zeus aids Pit in the original Kid Icarus and in Of Myths and Monsters. *Uranos: The God of the Sky, Uranos betrayed Palutena and joined Medusa's side in the original Kid Icarus. *God of Love: An unnamed deity that the Angel Bow was fashioned after.Idol description "Based on the god of love, the Angel Bow fires shots that relentlessly pursue their targets." *Thunder God: An unnamed deity that originally founded the Thunder Cloud Temple.Idol description "The actual founder and original inhabitant of the Thunder Cloud Temple was a thunder god." Trivia *Although Hades has demonstrated exceptional power, it is stated that Dyntos is actually the strongest of all the gods. Not only is this shown by his ability to create superior replicas of any living creature, the creation of the Great Sacred Treasure (the weapon to ultimately defeat Hades), and by Palutena describing him as being "powerful beyond imagination,"Chapter 24, Land Battle Palutena: Lord Dyntos is powerful beyond imagination, Pit. but this is also explicitly stated in Pseudo-Palutena's Idol description.Idol description "During the appearance of Pseudo-Palutena, Dyntos put the real goddess to sleep miles away. This amazing feat is evidence that Dyntos's power exceeds even that of Hades." References Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Species